The Change
by SpeshKay1995
Summary: The usual Percy is turned into a girl. Crap title, I'm aware. Just give it a read? I own nothing except the plot and extra characters. Possibly OOC. Read and Review? Changed to M because of later chapters. Trigger warning. I'm putting this story on hold due to uni commitments and trying to write some original stuff which is proving to take up most of my time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy:**_

Jason's chest heaves with effort. His blue eyes watch me intently.

"Oh gods," he grunts, "I'm exhausted. Nico, you're up."

"You know the water is kind of cheating," Piper states.

"He's just jealous because my powers are awesome," I retort.

"Your head's getting too big, Percy," Annabeth smirks, leaning against Reyna's shoulder.

I take a mouthful of water and grin at my ex-girlfriend.

"Please," I state, "I'm fabulous. And everyone knows it."

Nico's blade arches. I block his strike with riptide just in time.

"Well," Leo remarks, "He's not all talk."

I swing my blade around at Nico. A small smirk lights his face as we spar.

"TRAVIS!"

The bellow startles both Nico and I. I flinch backwards as the Nico stumbles forward, the tip of his sword scratching my forearm. I feel the warmth of my blood on my flesh as I look up at the Stolls chuckling madly as they run, chased by Hecate's daughter Olivia.

"Hades!" Nico's face loses its little bit of colour, "I'm sorry!"

"Nico," I chuckle, "I'm fine!"

I wipe the blood away; it's not too deep at least.

"Give me that potion back!" Olivia yells.

The brothers dance around Nico and I, avoiding the girl easily. Olivia ducks between us and catches Travis.

"Chuck it here, Trav!" Connor calls.

The small flask of clear liquid is flicked towards him. The glass slips from his fingers, twisting it's path. The bottle smashes against my ear.

"NO!" Olivia screams, "YOU IDIOTS!"

The liquid burns where it touches, enveloping me in thick, purple smoke.

"Percy!" I hear Hazel call in alarm.

The smoke fills my lungs, choking me. My knees grow weak and I collapse onto my hands. My head spins, swapped by toxic cloud. The strength vacates my whole body, I squeeze my eyes shut. I feel a gust of wind.

"Oh gods!" Frank exclaims.

Air floods my lungs and a chill runs down my spine. I open my eyes to see nothing but a curtain of black hair. I sit back on my legs. I part the hair with…. My hands? These aren't mine.

I stare at the tiny fingers before shifting my gaze up. Nico is still the closest to me. His dark eyes are wide and staring.

"Nico-," I break off startled.

The voice from my throat is high pitched and sweet.

"Oh gods," I mutter, looking down at myself.

The first thing I notice is I'm naked. The second is the fact I now have breasts.

"What the hell happened?" I demands.

"Percy?" Annabeth steps forward, "it's okay, we'll work something out."

"You idiots!" Olivia starts to cry, "I told you I didn't have the antidote!"

"I'm stuck like this?" I demand, hysteria threatening to take me.

"I'm sorry!" Olivia sobs.

I take a deep breath before pushing myself to my too small feet. I spy out Travis and set my jaw, standing up straight.

"Give me your shirt," I say calmly.

His eyes look over my body before he even registers what I said.

"My shirt," he repeats stupidly, "Why? Oh Hera, are they real?"

He extends his index finger and pokes my left breast.

"You made me turn into a girl," I growl, "what do you think?"

My fist slams against his jaw, making him stagger.

"Hades!" Jason says, "Woah! Percy! Stop!"

I feel a set of arms wrap around my body, stopping me from ripping the son of Hermes' throat out.

"Look," Jason tells me, "let's go sort this out, Chiron will know what to do."

I pull myself away from Jason. My long hair falls in front of my breasts and I feel my face burn with embarrassment.

"Give me your shirt," I say to Travis again.

"Why?" he asks, holding his jaw.

"because you're the jerk who got my turned into a girl," I fume, "There's no way in Hades not going to walk to the Big House naked!"

"For now," Chiron sighs, "We will hope the potion wears off."

"I'm stuck," I conclude, "Fantastic."

"The Hecate cabin will find a solution," Annabeth assures me.

"In the meantime," Chiron shifts, "I think it's best the girls take care of you. Annabeth, perhaps you and Piper and Hazel should er… enlighten Percy about womanhood."

"Of course," Annabeth says, "Come on Percy, how about we go find you some clothes?"

I stare at Chiron mortified.

"Oh gods," I stutter.

"Percy," Piper says, laying the charm speak on thick, "It will be fine, I promise. Now, let's go find you some gorgeous clothes."

The Aphrodite cabin is crowded with dressers. Pink is the dominate colour.

"First thing's first," Piper proclaims, "I'm curling your gorgeous hair."

"No." I say flatly, "You're cutting it."

"But it's gorgeous!" protests Piper.

"I want clothes, Piper," I state.

"Fine," She grins, "Clothes first then your hair. Let's see, underwear first I think."

"Please," I huff.

"Here," Piper says, handing me a set of lacy underwear and bra.

I feel my face heat at the sight of them. The dark blue silk feels smooth and the black lace contrasts effectively.

"You like them?" Annabeth giggles.

"They're ah… very pretty," I respond.

"I brought them for Annabeth," Piper admits, "Back when you two were together. But I got the wrong size."

"Do you have just some jeans?" I ask, "And a tee- shirt?"

"But Percy!" Piper whines, "You'd look beautiful."

"Piper, please."

I look up at her.

"Oh gods," she sighs, "You're adorable."

She turns to burrow through a draw.

"Lacy won't mind you borrowing her clothes," Piper says, producing a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

"Thank you," I say, taking the clothing.

I slip into the bathroom before Piper registers her missed opportunity.

"We finally found something that can outdo your charm speak," Hazel giggles, "Percy's puppy-dog eyes."

"How are you going in there?" Annabeth asks me.

By this point I've wriggled into the underwear and jeans. I pull the bra in place and unlock the door, the straps too tight.

"Can you help me?" I ask, looking up at my ex-girlfriend.

Annabeth's face softens dramatically,

"Oh gods," Annabeth smiles, "Of course!"

Her nimble fingers release the straps and I thank her.

"No problem sweetie," Annabeth smiles, kissing my forehead.

"Hmm," Hazel states, "it's not quite big enough."

My breast bulge over the cup of the bra slightly. I blush at it and pull the shirt over my head.

"Okay," I say, "Now can we cut my hair?"

"Come on," Hazel smiles, "Let's go outside and cut it."

"What length?" Annabeth asks, taking out her dagger.

I take it from her hand and swept my hair into my left hand. I raise it to my hand and press the blade against the strands.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" A voice screams, "DROP THAT DAGGER THIS INSTANT!"

The bone dagger in my hand grows hot. I hiss in pain and drop it. I see stomping her way towards me is the love goddess herself. I frown at her and release my hair. Behind her I see my father. Campers have gathered around the cabins to see the commotion.

"You are beautiful!" Aphrodite declares, pleasantly.

"Who is that?" Drew demands.

"It's Percy," Leo explains, "Olivia's potion got him turned into a girl."

I feel my face flush pink.

"Is that my shirt?" Drew demands.

"It's Lacy's." I say.

Drew's nails dig into my flesh as she literally rips the clothing from my body. I hear wolf whistles as my new bra is exposed. I steady myself as I hear the plumbing rattle.

"Don't fuck with me today, Drew," I growl at her, "I'm already pissed off."

Drew's palm slaps across my face, nails scratching across my cheek. My fist connects with her jaw before I register the fact.

"Percy," my dad says, catching my arm, "Stop. Sorry Aphie, you know how my daughters are."

"It's quite alright," Aphrodite smiles, "I love your girls. They're always so beautiful."

I look up at the love goddess, annoyed.

"Oh my," she squeals, "Aren't you just adorable?!"

She wraps her arms around and I look to my father for help.

"Dad?" I squeak softly.

"Aphie," he says, "you're scaring Percy."

The love goddess kisses my cheek before stepping away.

"Absolutely no cutting your hair," She grins, "Or I'll curse you. Ta-ta!"

I fold my arms across my chest, feeling very uncomfortable.

"I'll speak with Hecate," My father promises, "I'm glad you were born a boy."

"Thanks?" I say.

"I have enough trouble trying to keep Apollo from you as it is," he grumbles, "But now-."

He breaks off at the look on my face.

"Go get dressed;" he clears his throat; "Annabeth and the girls will keep you safe."

"I don't need them to keep me safe," I state.

"Oh you will," He disagrees, "See you soon, Percy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two guys! I'd love some reviews and feedback. So... ENJOY!

 _ **Percy:**_

"I gotta say, Jackson," Thalia smirks, "You make a hot chick."

"Hotter than you are," I throw back.

Thalia chuckles, "Percy, you're so adorable."

I grimace at her which makes her laugh harder. The other hunters glance over at me. Many of the camper girls glare. I bite my lip and look down.

"What's up?" Thalia asks, with a sudden cease of laughter.

"Nothing," I mutter.

"You think the other girls don't like you," Artemis states, "Jealously is a fickle thing."

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Nearly every male camper," Artemis explains matter-of-factly, "and some of the girls, even my brother cannot take their eyes off you, Percy. You are beautiful. The other girls don't like it."

"Particularly Drew," Thalia acknowledges.

"Now if you excuse me," Artemis says, "The new moon needs to arrive."

I look at the campers again, they're faces contorted into a scowl.

"Percy?" Jason calls, "Oh there you are. Hey sis."

"Jason," Thalia smiles.

"Perce," Jason addresses me, "Reyna and Annabeth want something."

I nod and head off towards my best friend and her girlfriend. I make my way through the crowd of Greeks and Romans, gossiping and chatting. I squeeze behind Jake's back and Will's shoulder before stumbling over someone's stray boot. I feel a pair of hands grab me. The boy has brown hair and blue eyes. I flush as he grins. He sets me back upright and releases his hold.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"You're welcome," he responds warmly, "You're Percy, right? Poseidon's son?"

"I'm having a little bit of gender identity issues," I mumble, "but yes."

He laughs at this and grins down at me.

"I'm Trace," he says, holding out his hand for me to shake, "son of Trivia."

I take his hand, spying out a fresh burn SQOR tattoo.

"New huh?" I say,

"Week old," he smiles.

"Cool," I say, "I-ah- I've got to go talk to Reyna. I'll see you around probably. And thanks again for…"

"Catching you?" Trace smirks, "You're welcome, Sea Prince."

I frown slightly but turn away to find my friends. Leo's eyes widen slightly at me before he shakes his head.

"I keep forgetting who you are," he grins.

"Here's a tip," I say stomping on his foot.

"Ow!" he says hopping, "Duly noted."

"Annabeth and I are returning back to New Rome," Reyna says, "Piper said she and Lacy would be able to look after you."

I grimace but say nothing.

"Is that a problem?" Annabeth questions.

"No," I tell her, "It's okay, really."

I glance over my shoulder where several other campers watch me hauntingly. I see Drew roll her eyes at me before talking to another girl.

"Percy," Piper coos, "What's wrong?"

"The other girls," I blurt out, "They don't like me. I don't understand. I'm still a guy."

I frown and look back up at Piper.

"Piper," I say, "Please don't use charm speak on me? I don't like it."

"Honey," Piper gushes, "Of course. I'm sorry!"

"Promise?" I ask, blinking up at her.

"I swear on the River Styx," She announces, kissing my cheek.

"Whoa," Leo says, "That is seriously powerful."

Piper frowns for a moment before glaring at me.

"Percy!"

"I didn't believe Annabeth when she said it," Reyna says, intrigued, "but that is really effective."

"Percy's always had the puppy dog eyes," Annabeth allows, "they've just got better."

"When are you leaving?" I ask.

"Very shortly," Annabeth answers, "I'll IM you."

"You better," I grumble.

"Oh seaweed brain," she chuckles, kissing my cheek.

"Be safe," I tell her, hugging her, "Okay? You too Reyna."

I hug her just as tight.

The two girls disappear leaving me with Leo and Piper.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks, suddenly, "you look a little overwhelmed."

"I think I might go to bed," I say, "It's been a long day."

"Want us to walk you to your cabin?" Piper suggests.

"I'll be okay," I tell assure her.

"Okay," she says, "Goodnight sweetie."

"Night Pipes," I respond, "Night Leo."

"Night," Leo returns.

I head off towards my cabin, pulling my now oversized hoodie closer to myself.

"Where are you going?" Drew sneers.

I glance back at her.

"I'm going to bed," I reply, "Why does that concern you?"

"Keep the hell away from him," A girl snarls.

"Who?" I ask.

"Trace, you slut," she responds.

"Tiffany," Trace himself states, "Back off."

I look up at the Roman demi-god as the girls stare at him.

"Trace," Drew starts, "We were just-"

"About to bully someone who has done nothing," Trace finishes, "If I recall you did attack Percy today, didn't you?"

The two girls blush under his gaze, before turning away quickly and disappearing into the crowd.

"You didn't need to do that," I tell him, uncomfortably, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiles, "Where were you going?"

"To bed," I answer, "I-I've had enough of today."

"Getting changed into a chick probably isn't the best activity of the day," he grimaces sympathetically.

"Not particularly," I admit, "it's weird."

"I think it's been pretty cool," he states, "I actually got to meet you today."

"Ah…" my face flushes red.

"Anyway," he says, "I'll walk you to your cabin."

"Trace," I squeak, "really, you don't need to."

"I insist," he says.

He nudges me with his elbow to get me moving. I pout slightly at him but start walking.

"This is ridiculous," I tell him, "I can walk myself."

"Honey," he scoffs, "You're tiny and you are no threat."

"I could hurt you," I respond.

He chuckles, his hand on my lower back. My father's cabin looms over us in the dark, barely lit by the stars. I see Trace's figure over me as we approach the door.

"Thank you," I say to him, "Even if it was ridiculous,"

"You're welcome," he laughs.

"So I'll probably see you tomorrow," I shuffle uncomfortable, searching for the doorhandle in the dark.

My fingers find the handle covered by his warm hand.

"Percy?" he near whispers.

"Yes?" I respond.

Trace's fingers graze my covered arm to my shoulder. I feel his body heat as he steps closer to me. His hand cups the back of my neck. My body is frozen in shock. I feel a cloth press over my mouth, filling my lungs with fumes. I struggle against him in vain. His strength and height mean he's at advantage. For the second time today, my body begs for air. I dig my nails into his flesh, my cries for help muffled by the cloth. My eyes droop. I need air. My body falls limp, my mind easing into darkness.

 _ **Trace:**_

That was easy. I grin to myself. Percy's body isn't heavy. Her (or his) small frame fits easily into my arms as I shoulder the door of the cabin open, allowing only the dimmest light to ignite. The middle lower bunk lies untidy as I assumed the Sea Brat's abode to be. I wrinkle my nose and toss the limp form onto the bunk. I bite my lip in concentration, staring at the bed. The upper bunk disappears, the lower stretching to the size of a king bed. I grin. Being the son of Trivia certainly could have it's perks. With a flick of my eyes, chains of silver appear at the headboard and foot board, spreading each limb to the corners. My lips curl more. The Ocean's spawn sighs in her sleep. I'm pleased the boy was turned into a girl. My night just got a lot more interesting. I turn away wiping the smile of my face, before dimming the lights and exiting the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Percy:**_

My shoulders ache. My head spins and I'm cold. I moan in discomfort as I try to shift. I hear a tinkle of chain as my hands refuse to move more than an inch. My eyes flick open to see the ceiling of my cabin, significantly darker and quieter than normal. I can't hear the water fountain or see it's glow. I don't feel the water in the pipes through the floor. I swallow and see silver metal biting into my wrists, restraining me, quite naked, to the bed.

"What in Hades name is happening?" I ask to myself.

"Oh shush now," a voice says, "No one can hear you anyway."

The voice brings my attention to the fact I'm not alone. A boy stands at the end of the bed. His smirk is cruel and there's a longing in his eyes I don't identify. His brown hair is swept out of the way of his blue eyes. In an unusual glow of light, I see he's naked.

"Oh gods!" I blush, closing my eyes.

"Oh come on Percy," Trace chuckles, "It's not like you don't know what a male body looks like."

"What-What do you want?" I demand, eyes still shut.

"I want revenge," he says simply.

"Revenge?" I repeat, opening my eyes to meet his.

"Your father let my family die," Trace growls.

All the warmth and kindness I encountered from the boy is gone, replaces by this cold and cruel shell of a person.

"I can't hurt Poseidon or Neptune," he allows, "but I can hurt him through you."

My green eyes stare at him in disbelief. I square my jaw and feel for the water. Nothing reacts. I feel as dry as desert sand.

"Don't bother," Trace grins sadistically, "I've enchanted the building. You aren't getting out of here."

I watch as Trace comes closer, sitting beside me on the soft bed.

"You see," he continues, "I had plans to just kill you. A simple revenge, but then I heard you were in a little accident - because of one of my stupid Greek _sisters_ \- and I seen how absolutely… tempting you are, well, I decided I may as well have a little fun before I kill you."

His finger trails up my stomach to a soft breast. He squeezes gently, dipping his head to kiss my neck.

"Stop!" I tell him.

"Or what?" he chuckles, "What can you do?"

Trace climbs over my body, pressing his hardness against me. Oh gods. This is bad, very bad. Gods, please help me. Dad, please help me. I desperately feel for water, trying to find something to stop him.

"Get off me!" I scream, hysterical.

His hand wraps around my throat, lightly, just a threat. His cold blue eyes bore into mine.

"I will fuck you," he growls, "And I will kill you."

I scream as loud as I possibly can. Trace's fist connects with my mouth. I choke out a sob as he thrusts into my roughly. The pain is agonising. My back arches in pain as another scream rips from my throat. Tears pour down my face as Trace groans in pleasure.

 _ **Nico:**_

I wake to a scream. I sit upright instantly.

"Hazel?" I call out.

My voice echoes back at me. I flick on the lamp and see Hazel's bed made up and empty. I remember now she left last night with Frank, Reyna and Annabeth. Another scream echoes through the halls. Startled, I fling myself from my bed, shoving my feet in my shoes roughly before throwing a jacket over top. I seize my sword before flinging out the door

"What was that?" I hear Connor Stoll ask as I step out.

He along with nearly every other camper is standing in the clearing between the cabins in various states of dress and nightwear. I spy out Jason standing on the steps of his cabin, looking around shrugging on a jacket. Piper hovers near him and I decide to head over, glancing to the Poseidon cabin. The windows are dark.

"Percy's probably sleeping through it," Thalia smirks joining me at Zeus steps, "That boy can sleep through anything."

"Do you know what's going on?" I ask Jason.

"No," he shakes his head, "I just heard a girl screaming."

"Campers!" Chiron's voice yells out, galloping into the centre.

"We heard someone screaming," Clarisse offers him as explanation.

"Who's missing?" Chiron demands.

The campers all look among themselves.

"No," I hear Malcolm say to his siblings, "Annabeth's in Rome remember?"

A groaning echoes throughout the square startling everyone. Artemis's hunters all draw their bows. Water bursts from every pipe and fixture spurting through the doorways of each cabin. They rush between campers gathering to form an almighty wave. The water rears up bearing down on the Sea god's cabin. The force is terrible as it hits, thrown back before it touches the building. An invisible shield protecting it.

"What is that?" Artemis demands.

The water comes back for another attempt. Then it falls. I step towards the cabin, trying to understand.

"You're a monster!" A voice screams, "Stop!"

Cold dread seeps down my spine.

"Percy," I say.

I turn to Jason and he looks at me. I offer my hand to him. He nods once and takes it. I step back into the shadows, dragging the son of Jupiter with me.

We resurface in Percy's cabin, where all I can hear is sobbing. Jason stumbles, knocking into a table. I see a boy jerk away from the exposed form of Percy. The boy wraps a blanket around his body.

"Trace?" Jason demands dumbfounded.

He smirks before disappearing.

"Hey!" Jason yells after he's gone.

I regrettable look to the girl on the bed. I see blood between Percy's legs.

"Jason," I say urgently, "Get someone!"

I go to Percy's side as Jason looks over. His face is pale.

"Jason!" I repeat, tensely.

He nods before running towards the door. I use my sword to free Percy's hands and feet.

"Percy?" I say.

Percy wraps arms around herself, drawing her body together to try to cover herself. Her shoulders shake with each sob. Percy is strong. This venerableness scares me.

"Hey," I say softly, "Percy, he's gone now."

Percy trembles as she sits. Blood is dried at the corner of her mouth; I see bruises forming already around her throat. I shrug off my jacket and draw it close around her shoulders.

"It's okay," I whisper, "He won't hurt you again,"

"Nico," Percy chokes out, pulling me close.

I perch myself on the edge of the bed as Percy sobs into my shoulder, holding onto my shirt.

"Everyone back to their cabins, now!" Chiron yells tensely.

Percy holds me tighter, sobbing harder.

"Shhh," I shush, "it's over."

"Thank you," Percy sobs, "oh gods thank you."

"Percy!" Thalia says in the doorway.

Percy's grip does not loosen. Thalia is accompanied by Kayla and Lady Artemis. I see the goddesses face darken.

"You," she snaps at me, "Out."

I look down at Percy and then at her again.

"Percy?" I say, "Thalia and Kayla are here to look after you-"

"Please don't go!" Percy sobs, "Please!"

"Lady Artemis," Thalia says.

Percy grips me tighter, crying.

"Shh," I shush again, "I won't leave, it's alright."

Artemis's jaw is squared but she doesn't argue, to my surprise.

"Percy?" Kayla asks, "Can I get you to drink some nectar? And let's find you some clothes"

Thalia's eyes meet mine as she watches Percy crying.

"Who was it?" Thalia questions.

"Jason knows him," I provide, "Trace I think? He disappeared."

"He's the son of Trivia," Percy adds, shakily, "He wants me dead."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I realized I forgot to warn about the last chapter, completely sorry! This chapter isn't that great but you know, I'd like feedback anyway. I hope you enjoy it anyway. -SpeshKay

* * *

 _ **Percy:**_

My body aches as I sit with Nico and Thalia in the infirmary. The nectar helped but only a little. I refuse to be away from Nico. Chiron approaches around dawn, looking in on me.

"How are we feeling?" Chiron asks.

"I'm okay," I swallow.

Nico glances at me. Thalia squeezes my hand supportively.

"How about we get you something to eat?" Chiron suggests, "I wanted to ask you about letting your mother know."

I meet Chiron's gaze. I nod and look away.

"Tell mum everything," I say, "I-I want to have a shower."

"You just had one," Thalia frowns.

"I know," I flush.

"How about we go get some food first?" Nico suggests.

"Fine," I say.

I stand up shakily. Nico and Thalia flank me as we follow Chiron.

The dining pavilion echoes with silence as we enter. I square my jaw and march on in between the tables.

"I don't believe it," I hear a drawl as I pass, "I seen them flirting."

"You're an idiot, Drew." Lacy snaps back.

"Oh please," Drew scoffs, "She's a little slut. She probably begged him for sex."

I stop and exhale.

"Percy," Piper says, stepping toward me, "ignore her, it's not worth your time."

I meet Drew's eyes.

"I am a guy," I growl at her, "Why the fuck would I be 'flirting' with him? Why the fuck would I want to have sex with him?"

"Why don't you tell us," Drew responds sickeningly sweet.

"Drew," Thalia adds, "how about you shut your mouth before I break your jaw?"

"Come on Percy," Drew says, "Why don't you tell us all about Trace?"

I feel myself recoil at her words. Tears burn my eyes, anxiety making it hard to breathe.

"You're sick," I spit at her.

My hand slams against the Aphrodite table. Water springs to the surface of the wooden table. A thin layer of water sits reflecting the sun. I turn away, my eyes burning. I shoulder past Jason as I hear Trace's words echo behind me.

"I had plans to just kill you," The voice rings out, A simple revenge, but then I heard you were in a little accident - because of one of my stupid Greek _sisters_ \- and I seen how absolutely… tempting you are, well, I decided I may as well have a little fun before I kill you."

Tears drip down my face now.

"Percy!" Nico calls after me.

He catches up to me, when I reach the lake's shore.

"Hey," he says grabbing my wrist, "Don't listen to Drew, she's just spiteful."

"I don't understand," I say, tears rolling down.

I growl in annoyance at myself and wipe at my face furiously on my sleeve.

"Percy," he says, "its okay to be upset."

"I want to go to sleep," I shake.

"Chiron still has someone cleaning up your cabin," he squirms, "You can't go back yet."

"Where can I go?" I sob.

"Come on," he sighs, "You can stay in my cabin."

"But- but won't your dad be angry?"

"Too bad," Nico shrugs.

He offers me a small smile before heading towards his cabin. I hesitate for a moment.

"Percy?" a voice calls, searching. I glance back and see no one before running after Nico.

I instinctively take his hand.

"It's alright," Nico promises me, "I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"Thank you," I tell him, "For being here."

Nico squeezes my hand in response.

 _ **Nico:**_

Percy doesn't take long to fall asleep. I lie on one side of my bed reading. There's a low glow in the cabin, allowing me to read. My door flies open, hitting the wall behind it.

"Nico!" Hazel bursts in.

"Percy's asleep!" I say in a whisper, "shh."

My sister isn't alone. Jason, Piper, Thalia and Annabeth hover in my doorway.

"What's Percy doing in here?" Hazel asks bewildered.

"Sleeping," I shrug, "The Poseidon cabin is getting fixed up."

"And Percy just went to sleep here?" Thalia says, raising an eyebrow, "She wasn't at least a little uncomfortable with the idea of being here alone with you?"

"Thalia," I growl, "I'm not going to hurt her. For Hades' sake, I don't even think she's attractive."

 _Now._

I leave that bit out as I stare at Thalia intently.

"So Percy trusts you?" Annabeth frowns.

"Please," Piper smiles, "Percy has latched onto Nico. Nico is Percy's support beam."

Percy mutters in her sleep before rolling over, reaching for my shirt. She snuggles her head into my chest and sighs content. I feel my heart slamming against my ribs.

"Ah…" I say, "Help?"

"Oh gods," Jason grins, "It seems Percy's very attached to you."

"How was Percy this morning?" Annabeth questions, approaching.

The daughter of Athena sits on my side of the bed, brushing Percy's hair back from her eyes.

"She said she was fine," I provide, trying to keep calm, "But Drew upset her pretty bad. Actually, what happened with that? What did Percy show her?"

"It was Percy's memory of the…" Piper swallows, "It was horrible."

Jason gives Piper's hand a squeeze.

"I don't think Drew will be harassing Percy anymore," Jason says firmly.

"Oh definitely not," Piper confirms confidently.

"Does Sally know?" Annabeth questions, watching her best friend sleep on my chest.

"She's on her way," Thalia answers.

"Why'd Percy choose you?" Annabeth asks me, frowning, "I mean, I didn't realise you were that close."

"Thanks," I state.

"I didn't mean it like that!" she flushes.

"Nico and I…" Jason starts, looking at me.

"We stopped him," I finish, "No one could get into the cabin, except me."

"You shadow travelled in," Annabeth realises.

"Who was he?" Hazel asks, sitting on her bed.

"He's a son of Trivia," Jason answers, "He's new."

"Percy said something about him wanting her dead," Thalia adds, "But, we hadn't really asked for more information. A few of the Hunters seen him talking to Percy. They're hunting for him with Lady Artemis."

"Good," I state, "I hope they find the bastard."

Percy groans and opens her eyes. She spies out Annabeth.

"Hey wise girl," she mutters, "Why are you in my cabin?"

She sighs and snuggles into my chest deeper. I try to breathe as little as possible.

"We're not in your cabin," Annabeth smiles, sadly.

Percy goes very still before sitting up. She spies out me.

"Oh gods," Percy yelps, throwing herself back from me, red faced.

My bed, unfortunately isn't that wide and Percy slips off the bed.

"Are you alright?" Annabeth asks, giggling

"Ow," Percy groans, "Oh gods, Nico… I'm so sorry."

She emerges again, rubbing her head, embarrassed.

"For what?" I ask, shrugging, "You fell asleep."

She bites her lip but doesn't respond.

"How are you?" Annabeth asks.

Percy looks at her and considers this.

"I'm okay," Percy says, denying the pain and fear we all see in her eyes.

Annabeth bites her lip before wrapping her arms tight around the sea god's child.

 _ **Sally:**_

I've been crying. I haven't stopped crying since Chiron told me what happened. My poor baby. Paul holds my hand squeezing gently. I swallow as I wait in the 'Big House' for my son. Or daughter.

"Thank you," a girl says, "For everything Nico."

"Percy," Nico's familiar voice responds, "You don't need to thank me."

I stand up as Nico leads a girl into the room. She stands nearly half a foot shorter than I. I identify my son's face with more feminine features. His eyes remained the same.

"Oh baby," I whisper, seeing the frail little thing before me.

I envelope my child in my arms, sobbing into her hair.

"I'm okay," the girl whispers, "I'm okay mum."

Through my closed eyes I see a flash of light.

"Sally," a new voice says.

I pull away from the girl's embrace to meet another set of green eyes.

"Poseidon," I regard him icily, "Would you care to explain why Percy was not protected? Why haven't you been here?"

"Mum," Percy starts.

"How could you let Percy get raped?!" I shriek at the god, "How could you-."

I choke on my sobs as Percy hugs me again.

"Shhh," she shushes, holding me tight, stroking my hair, "I'm okay mum, I promise."

"Sally," Poseidon states, softly, "I didn't know. I may be a god, but I was occupied. I didn't come sooner because I have been helping Artemis hunt that… monster."

"Any luck?" Nico asks.

"No," Poseidon sighs, "I came to ask Percy some questions."

"Okay," Percy responds, nervously.

Her arms release me and gestures for me to sit down on a lounge beside my husband. Poseidon looks pointedly at Nico.

"No," Percy says, stubbornly, "Nico stays."

Nico shifts under Poseidon's gaze.

"Very well," Poseidon remarks, stiffly, "This boy, Trace."

Percy squares her jaw waiting.

"Did he use any form of contraception?" The god questions.

My gaze jerks to Percy's father.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Last night," Poseidon explains, trying to keep calm, "Was a new moon. The fertility cycle of my daughters-."

"Are you saying I could be pregnant?" Percy demands.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," her father sighs heavily.

Percy stares at him for a moment before chuckling once. Her knees give out as she collapses on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey again guys! This is the last chapter I've got written up at the moment, so the next one might take a while. I'd just like to thank dogbiscuit1967 for the fantastic conversations we've been having and the encouraging feedback._

 _I'm hoping this chapter is alright, I'm slowly building on to it. As always, read and review? Please let me know what you guys think. Thanks beautifuls ~SpeshKay_

* * *

 _ **Percy:**_

Fainting on hard wooden floors is not a good idea; it is not something I advise anyone to do. When I come to, I see Nico's face hovering over me as I lie on a sofa. Artemis and my father stand back and I see my mother asleep, head on Paul's shoulder. I sit up and groan.

"How are you feeling?" Nico asks.

"Sore," I respond, "Floorboards are really hard."

"Good observation," He smirks.

I turn to my father and Artemis. My father offers me a glass of water.

"Thank you," I say, "How long was I out?"

"Three hours," He answers, "I didn't mean to scare you that much."

"I'm okay," I respond, "Really,"

I take a mouthful and set the glass down next to me, swinging my legs off the sofa.

"Perseus," Artemis says, "while you were unconscious, I examined you."

I glance to Nico who chews his lip.

"And?" I prompt.

"Hecate's children," she explains, "have very short pregnancies, because of the magic. You're a month pregnant already."

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"With the combination of the magic and the high fertility," my father explains, regrettably, "there wasn't much of a chance that you wouldn't be with child, Percy."

"So…" I breathe, "I'm pregnant. I'm a seventeen year old guy and I'm pregnant."

"You're a girl," Artemis corrects and I glare at her.

"In about eight weeks," She continues, "I estimate your child will be born."

I swallow and close my eyes for a moment.

"Abortions do not work on demi-gods," My father continues.

I inhale shakily then open my eyes.

"I guess you're getting a grandchild," I respond, my hands squeezing into fists beside my knees.

I push up and take a deep breathe. I feel Nico's eyes on me, watching cautiously. I look at my father evenly.

"I'm assuming Hecate knows about… him," I say.

"Yes," Dad nods, "She isn't particularly impressed; especially when we said we were going to kill the boy,"

"And you have no idea where he went?"

"He disappeared, Percy," Nico reminds me.

I nod and sigh, running a hand through my hair. My stomach aches from lack of food.

"Alright," I say to myself, "I-I'm going to go to dinner. I may as well get this over with."

Nico leads me back to the Hades cabin after a quick meal. I ignore the eyes watching me as my friends gather with us and I explain the situation back in the cabin.

"You have to be joking," Hazel says, bewildered.

I shake my head, "Magic, high fertility. I've been a girl less than 48 hours and I'm pregnant by about a month."

"You're taking this all rather well," Annabeth frowns, concerned.

"I fainted," I retort, "I don't think that was well."

"I meant now," Annabeth clarifies, "Aren't you terrified?"

I squirm awkwardly, "I guess so."

"I hope Artemis and Poseidon find him," Jason adds, his face in a grimace of worry, "this is a really awful situation."

Nico nods silently.

"But you know," Thalia pipes up, after a moment of silence, "We're not going to let you do this alone."

"Sorry?" I ask.

"Having a baby," she smiles, "That's pretty big and you being a Kelp head would have no idea."

"Uncle Leo," Leo grins, "That sounds perfect."

I feel tears burn in my eyes before I launch off Nico's bed to hug Thalia.

"Thank you," I whisper to her, near crying.

"Don't you dare get emotional on me, Jackson," She growls in my ear.

I bite my lip and sit back down, blushing slightly.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"Kelp head," she laughs, "So if it's a girl, you'll name her after me?"

"And after me if it's a boy!" Leo adds.

"Definitely not," I say.

My stomach swirls at this point and I groan.

"Are you okay?" Nico asks, instantly.

"I feel ill," I explain, "It's okay, real-"

I break off abruptly to rush to his bathroom to vomit. I hear Annabeth and Hazel rush in after me. Annabeth holding my hair back while Hazel rubs circles on my lower back.

"Oh gods," I groan into the bowl.

"It's alright," Hazel coos, "Piper, can you ask Nico where the mouthwash is?"

"You okay?" Annabeth questions, pulling my hair back gently.

"Is Percy here?" I hear my mother ask.

I groan and flush the toilet.

"Are you okay honey?" Mum asks.

"Perfect," I reply.

Piper hands me a glass of mouthwash after I stand up. I flush the toilet and sit down on the lid. I take a mouthful and swish it around in my mouth. I stand and spit it out before repeating it again. I wash the sink and the glass out. I sigh and re-emerge into the cabin.

"Are you okay?" Nico and mum asks as the same time.

I nod before sitting back on Nico's bed.

"You look terrible," My mother says.

"I feel it," I shrug, "did dad tell you?"

She nods and smiles sadly.

"I wanted to talk to you about it actually," She says.

"What about it?" I question.

She sighs and sits down opposite me on Hazel's bed. She leans forward and takes my hands.

"I just wanted to remind you of my family history with births," She says.

"Oh," I realise, "I forgot about that."

"Sorry?" Annabeth inquires.

"My family," mum says sadly, looking at my best friend, "The women, it's very rare that all our children survive."

"All?" Repeats Nico.

"We tend to have multiple births," She explains, "I had a twin, she was stillborn. Percy's twin brother lasted only an hour. It goes back several generations. But it's only passed through the women. I thought it wouldn't matter because Percy's a boy but I'm concerned now Percy's been changed into a girl…"

"She'll have twins and one of them may not survive," Annabeth concludes quietly.

"I just wanted you to be aware," Mum says, rubbing a circle on my hand with her thumb.

I nod and swallow,

"It's okay," I tell her, "I'll-I'll get through this."

"With our help," Jason confirms.

"I'm so glad you've got such fantastic friends," Mum smiles, "I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, mum."

"Paul and I are staying in the big house," she tells me, "I think Chiron wanted you there too."

"I'll be over soon," I promise her.

"I'll walk Percy over," Nico assures my mother.

Mum smiles and kisses my cheek before kissing Nico's. IN the end my mum kisses everyone good night before walking back out.

"Your mum is amazing," Hazel says.

"I know," I smile, "She's just fantastic."

"This genetic thing," Annabeth says.

"it's pretty bad," I admit, "I mean, mum was pregnant when I was six I think, with triplets."

"Are you serious?" Piper demands, wide eyed.

"Yeah," I nod, "All three of them were stillborn."

"So you could have had three siblings?"

"Four technically," I say, "If you count my twin brother. The triplets were girls. But yeah, they didn't make it."

"Oh Percy," Thalia says in shock, "That's horrible."

"It's alright," I swallow, "What will happen, will happen."

"I still think you should call him Leo," Leo smiles.

I smirk at him.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" he demands, horrified, "what else could you name him?"

"Sebastian," I decide.

"Sebastian?" Hazel smiles, "that's really cute."

"What about for a girl?" Annabeth inquires.

"Ariel," Jason assumes, "Keep the little mermaid theme going?"

I smirk, "You got it."

"Seriously?" Piper snorts.

"Why not?" I ask, "it seems fitting, I mean, descendant of Poseidon."

 _And Trivia._

But none of us include that part.

"What's the little mermaid?" Nico questions.

"It's a Disney film," Leo explains, "So really? The big, bad Percy Jackson is going to name his kid after a Disney movie?"

"It's my favourite." I shrug.

"How about we watch it tomorrow?" Annabeth suggests.

"And Finding Nemo?" I ask, childishly.

"Why not?" She giggles, "We've only watched it six hundred times."

"Five hundred and thirty seven," I correct her, with a pout.

"How about we get you to the big house?" Nico suggests.


End file.
